nscfandomcom-20200222-history
10 Regions of Mobius
10 Regions of Mobius is an island nation, located in Molian Sea, east of Horehronieland, consisting of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef. It covers area of 29,377 square kilometers (11.3425 mi²) and has population of 416,864. 80% Mobians, 14% Horehronians, 4% Acadians and 2% others. The capital, Hearthome City, is located in Ingary region. 10 Regions of Mobius is member of Nation Song Contest since its 45th edition. The earliest known human activity on the islands dates to mid 11th century when Horehronian explorers discovered islands. Soon small cities and ports were established, most notably Alpha City. Self-government was achieved in 1332 and independence a year later. 10 Regions of Mobius is a unitary parliamentary democracy and is ruled by president and four great houses. In 2010 Ministry of Natian Map was moved from Yaponesia to 10 Regions of Mobius. Ministry of Natian Map is connected to Member Roster and NSC Applications Headquarters in Cydoni-Gibberia. Mobius consists of 4 prefectures: Kea, Narju, Azul and Capital which are divided into regions: Ralteguae, Lavandya, Praline Atol, Valentine, Ingary, Endelphia, Lycaon, Lunar Island, Erion Coral Reef and Ever Grande. Ingary is main region, with capital located there, while Valentine and Ralteguae are main tourist attractions. History First recorded documentation of Mobius is Letters From the Unknown by Yaponesian explorer who originally discovered islands in mid 11th century. Due to islands being located near what was believed to be edge of Natia they were named Islands On the Edge. It took 4 years for the first city, Alpha City, to be established. Mobius was point of interest because of rich food resources such as raspberries, grapes and honey. In early 1330's, due to tax increases, more and more pirates started appearing and ships had hard time sailing thorough Mobian waters. In 1332 Yaponesians gave up on further colonization of Mobius and islands gained independence. Early era of autonomy was difficult because there was no well organized government and laws. Country was lead by council of 6 members who managed to stabilize Mobius and allow it to develop. Later those six members would go on to establish six great houses of Mobius, four of which remain today. Ever since 10 Regions of Mobius has been developing further and further into well-standing country. In period from 1400 to 1787 Mobius was a kingdom. Total of 5 dynasties ruled in that period. From 1788 to 2011 Mobius was unitary parliamentary democracy with presidential system and very little involvement in international affairs. Total of 48 presidents served as heads of state in that period. In early 2011 even known as Celestial Revolution took place when House Canterlot performed coup d'etat and established Mobius as Principal Theocracy. Their rules lasted a little over a year before other houses rebelled and took down House Canterlot. Ever since Mobius has reverted to being unitary parliamentary democracy. Current president of 10 Regions of Mobius is Mitsuru Kirijo of House Xelor. Geography Mobius is located on norhtern hemisphere in Molian Sea, east of Horehronieland, south of New Acadia and north of Dal Riata. It consists of 8 inhabited islands, 1 atoll and 1 coral reef spreading north-south for about 1,300 kilometers. Largest region is Valentine and smallest Erion Coral Reef. Most islands are covered in woods and savannas. There are 4 national parks; Gracidea Fields, Crimson Savannah, Mt. Coronet and Wielding Plains. Islands are mostly plain with few mountains and hills, most notably Mt. Coronet which is tallest mountain in country. There are 2 small lakes on Lavandya Island and numerous caves stretching throughout whole region. Lavandyan caves are important source of crystals and minerals providing country with 90% of those resources. Southern Mobius enjoys humid subtropical climate with the coldest month being January (−3 °C) and the warmest being July (35 °C). Winters are characterized by numerous rainfalls and summers are mostly dry with rare rainfalls. Northern Mobius has subarctic climate where coldest month is February (-25 °C) and warmest July (30 °C) Culture and Politics Mobius is an unitary parliamentary democracy with president as head of state. Alongside president are four great houses which serve as political parties. Each house has a certain level of autonomy in regions it belongs to and massively influences local culture there. House Xelor rules Lavandya, Praline, Endelphia and Valentine. They believe that technological and scientific progress are key to Mobian progress and that the old ways merely get in the way. Because of this, regions they rule are more technologically advanced have state-of-art architecture . This house saw massive rise in popularity around 80's and has managed to maintain it since. Its headquarters are in Alpha City. Current president of 10 Regions of Mobius, Misturu Kirijo, belongs to this house. House Rieu rules over Lycaon, Ingary, Ralteguae and Erion. They believe in cherishing the culture and old traditions which served Mobius so well for all these years. Four regions they rule appear more rural and have well-preserved old buildings and monuments. Rieu used to be most popular house, but has declined into shadow of its former self. Its headquarters are in capital of Mobius, Hearthome City. House Canterlot rules over Ever Grande regions. Is is mostly religious house and believes that other houses are blasphemous. In early 2011 they performed coup d'etat and have ruled as only house for a little over a year, before being overthrown by other three houses. As their punishment regions of Erion and Raltegue have been taken away from their rule. Its headquarters is in Celestial City. House Norsegord rules of Lunar Island. It is similar to House Rieu, but with its own set of old traditions. It is the smallest with all of its followers residing in Lunar Islands region. Its headquarters is in Northold. Mobian architecture and art varies in each regions due to different teachings of each great house. Recently entertainment mediums such as anime and video games have started defining Mobian modern culture. This caused varying reactions, but current Ministry of Culture, under the rule of House Xelor, endorses such mediums. National symbols of 10 Regions of Mobius are bunnies, which inhabit all regions and are popular both traditional and popular culture, and Red Roses which are found in most regions and have served as one of national symbols since 1440. Mobian anthem is To The Stars written and composed by Randy Edelman. It was written and composed in 1789 to wake feelings for national belonging. It became national anthem in 1800. Mobius in Nation Song Contest Mobius debuted in 90's Spin Off with song Maria by Blondie which finished 3rd out of 32 songs. Mobius debuted in main contest in NSC 45 and has so far participated in thiry-five main contests, achieving two silver medals and one record-breaking victory, and thiry-two spin-offs. 10 Regions of Mobius hosted Unplugged Spin-Off and Nation Song Contest 80. NSC National Finals 10 Regions of Mobius held national finals six times. Mobian national finals vary in size, with largest having 6 songs and smallest 2. They are held in random intervals. NSC 53 Five songs competed in this National Final and 24 by Jem won receiving top points from 3 out 4 countries. 24 is a rock song with orchestral background music, sung in English. Music was accompanied by scenes from movie Ultraviolet as song appeared in trailer for that movie. Jem finished 6th out of 28 in final of Nation Song Contest 53. NSC 57 Second Mobian national final was themed J-pop. It was only later discovered that After School are Korean. However, organizations decided that everything is to continue normally. 5 songs competed and winner was Freedom by Girl Next Door scoring 100 points. Girl Next Door were previously entered by Yaponesia with Infinity and managed to score 7th place in Nation Song Contest 50 final. In semi-finals Freedom managed to score 53 points and 16th place, thus failing to qualify. NSC 65 3rd Mobian final consisted of only three songs. Two artist not previously entered in NSC competed, alongside Genki Rockets who represented Mobius back in NSC 48 and achieved Mobius's best result to date. Make.Believe took lead from the first set of votes and remained on top throughout the whole voting and in the end won the national finals. Make.Believe finished 11th in semis thus failing to qualify. Genki Rockets are first artist to represent Mobius more than once. NSC 70 4th Mobian national final was held in NSC 70. It was the biggest Mobian NF so far with six songs competing. After though battle between F.I.R. and Sarah the former emerged victorious. Atlantis received total of 137 points without any nul-points, making it second song to achieve that in Mobian NFs. F.I.R. reached 5th place in semi-finals, allowing it to qualify for finals where it only managed to reach 22nd place with 79 points. This National Final was praised for its graphic presentation. NSC 75 Fifth Mobian national final consisted of five songs by Emilie Autumn. At the end of results there was a tie for the first place with Let the Record Show and Marry Me. The latter ended up winning the tie break by being awarded total of three max scores, while the former with only one. NSC 84 Sixth Mobian NF was the smallest of all held thus far. Two songs competed as other nations simply picked the one they like more. Sur Tes Pas by French Ankama won. The song is also the theme song of French animated series Wakfu. Spin-Offs *Erin McCarley was confirmed by 10 Regions of Mobius and given to Qele which picked her song Love, Save the Empty, while Hossam was confirmed by Reignland and given to Mobius. Other This section covers Mobius's participations in other contests and award shows, aside from the main contest and spin off, such as NSC Awards, Olympics and NSC-based Helia Song Contest. Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:10 Regions of Mobius Category:Nations Category:Island nations Category:10 Regions of Mobius